Ambushed!
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: What started out as a rather routine scouting mission for Lennox and Ironhide, turns into a deadly ambush which pits them against a new human enemy and his 'con' in a fight to the death. Who will survive? (follows 1st original movie) Chap 5 up now!
1. Close Encounters

**Title: Ambushed!  
****Chapter 1 – Close Encounters**

**Summary: **What started out as a rather routine scouting mission for Lennox and Ironhide, turns into a deadly ambush which pits them against a new human enemy and his 'con' in a fight to the death. Who will survive?

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything owned by Hasbro or Michael Bay (et al) only own my muse and the story idea which I hope anyone who reads likes. Thanks!

* * *

_"Just a routine scouting mission," he told his wife earlier. "Nothing to worry about. I'll be home before dark. Love you."_

Lennox rubbed his face as he sat in the passenger seat of the slowly travelling Topkick. It was six months after the battle at Mission City had been resolved and things had changed for all those involved. He had been given a promotion to Major and was made field commander of NEST, an alliance between human governments and the Autobots to track down and eliminate all Decepticons active on Earth. His daughter started to walk and was getting into more trouble and the Autobot Ironhide that had come home with him the day after the Mission City battle, had claimed him and his family as his own to protect and had oddly become a friend; their bond unique but genuine.

But after six months he still didn't want to sit in the driver's seat and even when Epps or another would come along on patrol, Lennox insisted that Ironhide's driver's seat remained empty. The patrols were normally quiet; something that had unnerved Lennox at the start, so used to Epps sometimes endless chatter about something or one of the other men in his team but when it was just the two of them it also afforded him some time to think about the latest mission briefing or his family. However, it also offered him time to learn about his alien protector; his friend. Ironhide's life on Cyberton. The family he lost and the loyal allegiance he'd give his spark for.

"You sure you got a reading from here? This far…in the boonies?" Lennox muttered as the right side of his hand hit the small monitor; his eyes once fixed on a blinking light that had disappeared just as fast.

_"What is…boonies?"_

Lennox laughed when he first overheard Bumblebee telling Ironhide about using the radio to communicate while he was in alt-mode and then the sleek pickup trying it a few times before he said he wanted to pull his canons and blast the damn radio until Bumblebee reminded him the radio was in him and that would be a mistake.

However, the few times Ironhide spoke when he first experimented with his 'radio voice' as he called it were actually comforting; the mechanical edge to his tone at first amusing but now welcomed. Since then the conversations were more regular; like two friends casually chatting.

"Boonies is…where we are right now. So far out of civilization that only inbreeders and fugitives would live out here."

_"What is…inbreeder?" Ironhide asked once more which made Lennox offer a small smirk in reply. "Your cheeky sound suggests I should know what an inbreeder is."_

"No…it's like…two brothers, marry two sisters and their kids and their parents are all related and look alike and…yeah it's complicated," Lennox replied and then suddenly paused.

_"William?"_

That was the one thing about his 'bot' that unnerved him; only his wife called him by his first name and usually on two very opposite occasions – when she was mad at him and when she was reaching climax. He had explained the first part to Ironhide, the second…he held back on, for personal reasons.

"Yeah…there was…there's the beep again. Gone again. And back. Damn. It's…odd. North…east," Lennox lifted his eyes and looked out the darkly tinted passenger window and pulled his binoculars and peered into the near distance. He scanned a few feet to the left side and then went to the right. "There's…wait," Lennox muttered as a glint of something caught his eye and he quickly directed his gaze back. "A small shack but…you sensing anything?"

"If there is a Decepticon here, it's very well hidden. Turn right and head east," Lennox directed; the glint of silver proving to be part of a piece of mirror that was hung over the door to a small shack.

_"This place seems odd."_

"Yeah…probably a hunting shack or maybe a place for some woodsy folks to come and…you know experience nature."

_"A human metaphor?"_

"Yeah." Lennox chuckled as Ironhide came to a slow and then stopped, the area before and around them seeming normal for an outdoor setting in the backwoods of the state but the fact that they had gotten a Decepticon 'ping' told them that perhaps it wasn't what it seemed.

"Keep your scanners on…I'm gonna take a look around. Probably a seasonal hide for hunters but…better to be safe than sorry. Not sure what we picked up. Maybe some fragments from when you guys fell from space…" Lennox's voice trailed off as he pushed the passenger door open and then got out; his eyes quickly scanning the area while he remained fixed at Ironhide's side for a few extra minutes.

Ironhide could sense Lennox's agitation as the human pulled away and that always forced him to worry just a bit more that one day he'd have to return to Lennox's home without his human inside; seeing the sad faces of his wife and child as they were told the devastating news. They were out of the general public's view for him to feel comfortable transforming into his 'real' self but told himself he'd wait; Lennox wasn't in danger and the area seemed 'normal'.

Still…despite the somewhat tranquil setting…something was off. He knew Lennox was a skilled fighter and capable soldier and had been told by Optimus and Lennox himself that he didn't need to transform and interfere with his superior firepower unless the situation was dire. But watching Lennox head into the unknown, alone, without backup physically at his side was unnerving.

Lennox started to carefully walk toward the front entrance of the quiet and somewhat dilapidated little cabin. His gun was at his side, seconds within grabbing distance if so needed but he knows that if something would dare to confront them – Ironhide would transform in seconds and obliterate whatever dared challenge them. He hoped it didn't come to that.

"Looks…quiet," Lennox whispered into his earpiece as he neared the front door. He read a small sign that read 'Trespassers will be Shot on Sight'. "Comforting welcome message," Lennox muttered in sarcasm as he stopped before going in; his hand resting on the door handle as he listened.

_"What is it?" Ironhide's mechanical question is heard in his earpiece._

"I thought…" Lennox started and then stopped as he pulled his gun and then slowly pushed the door open. "Hello? Anyone home!" He called out somewhat loudly as he stepped into the little cabin and out of Ironhide's direct line of sight.

Lennox's visual disappearance unsettled Ironhide but he reminded himself he could hear everything Lennox heard and would only make himself known if Will's life was in dire consequences.

"Not much here," Lennox noted as he looked at the few oddities on the shelving space around and before him. He slowly shuffled over to the small fridge and pulled it open. "Some fresh stuff but looks like…maybe for one person." He closed the door and then pulled back to survey the rest of the area. He looked to the right of the small fridge and noticed something a bit odd; what looked light the brightness of a laptop or computer monitor coming through a crude wooden hide. _Satellite? _Would have to be because there are no wires or lines around of any kind.

"Someone's been here," Lennox mumbled as he planned to take a step to check out what was under the hide. "Or are here…this computer's still on. I'm heading for the backroom."

_"I'll switch to infrared."_

However, just before Lennox can take another step toward the computer he heard shuffling coming from the backroom and turned and then started to search for the noise.

_"I am sensing…"_ is all Ironhide managed before Lennox realized he wasn't alone.

Just as Lennox stepped through the second doorframe on his way toward the back room he was met in the back with something hard. Another swift blow and he didn't have time to turn and counter properly. He stumbled forward, the gun flying from his grasp and clattering to the floor as he tried to counter. He landed on his knees, kicked back and then spun around, coming face to face with an unfamiliar, slightly grizzled face.

Lennox's attacker tried to bring the large piece of wood back up to strike Lennox again, only to be kicked in the shins by Lennox's boots which made him stagger backward and be forced to regroup. Lennox rolled toward his gun, grabbed and cocked it and raised it into the air at the same time his attacker pulled his weapon and aimed it at him.

"Drop…it!" Lennox barked as he narrowed his eyes at his attacker who held his gaze, his weapon trained and ready.

"You first!"

"Don't think so!"

"Then…we're at a stale mate," the man shot back defensively.

"I'm not here…to arrest you or…or whatever."

"What the hell are you doing up here?" The man asked as Lennox slowly stood up; Ironhide listening to the conversation but standing down until Lennox was in mortal danger.

"Was…clearing my head," Lennox replied as he remained in place, the two of them still at an armed standoff. "Out for a drive…tough day. Nothing big."

"You alone?" He asked in wonder.

"I am."

"Heard you talking to someone."

"Myself."

"Right…nice truck."

"Thanks."

"Who's on the inside of those tinted windows?"

"You sure are paranoid. I said no one. Don't believe me?"

"Not really," the man replied with a small huff.

"What are you doing up here?"

"Nothing that concerns…the army," the man replied slowly as his dark eyes remained trained on Lennox. "If you're looking for a place to shoot up or do testing or whatever…move along. This place isn't much but I won't let you chew up the land for no reason."

"Environmentalist?"

"Concerned citizen."

"Fair enough, but relax, not here for that," Lennox stated as he pulled back his gun and then slowly started to lower it; his left hand still up, mirroring that of his opponent. "Like I said. Was just…out for a drive. Saw this place and thought I'd see who was here. But…it looks like it's time to move on."

The man before Lennox slightly arched his dark brows as a small frown tugged at his brow but his weapon remained trained a few seconds longer. However, a few seconds after that, the man nodded and then slowly started to lower his gun; something that made both Lennox and Ironhide outside breathe a small sigh of relief.

"Enjoy the fresh air," the man nodded as Lennox started to slowly back up.

"You live around here?"

"Yeah," the man replied slowly as his gaze remained fixed on Lennox with interest. "But you're the first person I've seen up here…in a long time."

"Figured hunters would come up here in the winter."

"Hunting for what?" The man retorted as Lennox's dark brows slightly knitted; his brain trying to process if he was being serious or making an off-handed joke.

"Whatever you need a license to hunt," Lennox shrugged as he looked around the sparsely decorated room. It was as it should be for someone who was just up here to…get some solitude or escape whatever they couldn't handle in real life. There was nothing electronic that he could see – in that room. "How do you keep in touch with…well anyone."

"I don't. Hope the road back home is smooth."

"Alright then…" Lennox added as he turned to head back into the main room and then the front door. But he was about to learn very quickly that no all things were as they seemed and appearances could be very deceiving. He cast a glance over his left shoulder and thought he saw another vehicle outside; something that Ironhide hadn't picked up when they had arrived.

Just as he neared the front door, a small bit of static is heard over his earpiece and he paused; the man behind him slowly raising his gun to fire.

_"Something's off…" Ironhide's voice is suddenly heard in Lennox's ear. "I'm picking up…"_

At that same moment in time, Lennox heard a sudden beep and then looked to the right to see a somewhat sophisticated computer setup that had a red pulsing circle around their location.

"Are you…tracking…"

"Said to move along now."

But something inside told Lennox that this wasn't what it seemed. The tracking map that he could see was their area, only it wasn't tracking the house. He could see the small black box but the red circle was just outside it. Around…

"Ironhide!" Lennox hisses as he turns back to the man who now has his gun trained on Lennox's chest.

"You…shouldn't have seen that!" He snarled as he fired off a shot. At the exact same moment, the ground around them started to shake; the action provide fruitful as it caused Lennox to be tossed off his feet and the bullet to only graze his upper right forearm.

But the fight was only just starting on the inside of the cabin and on the outside.

At the same time, Ironhide had watched the other human who had confronted Lennox raise his gun and was about to alert his human when his scanners picked up the source of the 'ping' they had seen earlier. The Chevy Silverado sped toward Ironhide and just as the Cybertronian weapons expert transformed into his 'normal' self the Decepticon also appeared.

"Dropkick!"

"Ironhide!"

The two large alien machines charged either other in a clash of heavy metal, colliding and then falling back to the earth that caused another large rippled effect to be felt by the two human males inside the small cabin. Lennox, who had pushed past the biting pain in his arm, dropped his shoulder and charged the man a few meters before him.

"Who are you!" Lennox demanded as the man's back slammed into the wall. But instead of giving the NEST commander an answer he wanted, the man dropped his leg, pushed his foot back against the side of the wall and charged. He slammed into Lennox's frame and pushed them both backward into the fridge.

"Who!"

Lennox's lips offered a small groan but he quickly countered and brought his balled fist up and caught his attacker in the ribs, another hit and the two of them finally detached. However, any elation on either side was short lived as the two large alien beings outside, slammed to the ground and rolled toward the cabin.

Lennox's eyes widened just as the two Cybertronian's smashed into the side of the cabin, literally pulverizing the front entrance and sending bits of splintered wood and shattered glass spraying in all directions. Lennox quickly ducked under the nearest shelf and held on while the ground around him rocked and rolled under the weight of Ironhide and Dropkick entangled in a heated mechanical broil.

A piece of wood embedded itself into his thigh which caused him to utter a painful cry but turn his face just in time to shield his eyes from bits of flying glass and wood. His attacker hadn't fared much better as Lennox heard him also utter a painful grunt from what he assumed was being struck with some of the debris. He'd be right.

Lennox quickly pulled himself out from under the busted table and frantically tried to look around for his gun. However, a few seconds later he heard a sickening hiss and watched in horror as his attacker had pulled a small missile launcher and aimed it right at his 'bot'.

"IRONHIDE!" Lennox shouted as he watched in horror as the large bot tried to move out of the way of the incoming hit but wasn't able and ended up taking a tumble toward the edge of a large precipice. However, both Lennox and Ironhide are conflicted because they know Ironhide cannot use his powerful canons on what was left of the cabin or he'd kill his human in the process.

Lennox charged his unnamed attacker just as he tried to fire off another shot. This one luckily obliterated some nearby pine trees but nothing that he was emotionally attached to. "Who the hell are you!" Lennox demanded as he delivered another blow.

"Mad…son," the man uttered before his elbow came down hard on Lennox's wounded leg, making him cry out and try to pull away. Lennox kicked at his stomach before the two raging bots outside came a bit too close to what remained of the back of the cabin, shattering it in seconds.

Lennox felt himself being flung through the air a few meters and then landed hard with the ground, his arms coming up to cover his head just as a few pieces of charred lumber rained down upon him. He looked up just to see the other 'con' jump on Ironhide and the two of them roll back toward the edge of the jagged precipice.

"No…" Lennox offered with a ragged breath as tried to get himself up and find that mini rocket launcher. _Madsen…Ben Madsen? Deserter? Or…traitor? _He didn't have time to run an identity check right now, that would have to wait. His partner was in trouble and much like he'd do with Epps or any other human on his team, you never left a solider to fend for himself against a relentless enemy without tossing at them all you had.

He finally spied the end of the weapon and dove for it; Madsen finally plucking himself free of all debris and then lining up Lennox in his sights. Lennox managed to fire off a shot that caught the ensuing Desticon in the lower half which afforded Ironhide to fire both canons and destroy the earthy parts around Dropkick and force him back.

"One more…" Lennox muttered as he tucked the weapon under his arm and ran toward an area he'd get a better shot. However, he paused just as he heard what sounded like a low, mocking laugh and turned to see Madsen holding up what looked like some kind of electronic detonator.

"Must say _Major Lennox_, you fought like the bad ass your reputation portrays. Thoroughly enjoyed today."

"What…how do you…" Lennox stammered, slightly out of breath from the fight and the destruction. "What's this about!" He shouted back as he held his place, his right hand not yet fully inserting the last missile in the small arsenal.

"It's about the end…of their kind and yours!"

And before Lennox could lock the final missile in place, Madsen pushed the button and the ground around William Lennox started to explode and then literally vanish before his horrified gaze. He felt himself falling, clawing at the air as his feet literally lost the earth beneath them.

"IRONHIDE!" Lennox called as his lungs started to constrict from all the dirt being sucked into them by panicked breaths.

Ironhide twisted his metal frame around just in time to see the earth swallowing Lennox and knew he had to make a choice. If he stopped the fight, Dropkick would either get away or finish him off. But if he didn't stop the fight, Lennox would die. Lennox was his human to protect and he swore that oath to himself and silently to Lennox and his family on the day he went home with them.

Amidst all the sounds of the earth grumbling and roaring around him, Lennox thought he heard Madsen calling out to his 'con' that it was time to go. "_There will be another time!"_

He closed his eyes and pictured his beautiful wife and daughter as he started to tumble toward the bottom of the precipice; his brain begging for a swift and painless death. But before his body could be pierced on any of the spiky logs below, his body curled into the fetal position as a large metal hand closed around him, protecting him from what was to come – death.

Ironhide's large frame slammed into the rocky bottom and his large metal lips offered a grunt at the same time that Lennox's did; his hand opening a few seconds later and Lennox's fight-weary frame rolling a few meters and then coming to a stop.

"Am I…dead," he pondered in relieved sarcasm as his eyes slowly opened and looked over at Ironhide a few meters away. "Saved…my life," he offered breathlessly as he rolled onto his stomach and then tried to push himself up onto all fours. The fresh slice in his thigh finally makes itself heard and he yelled out in pain and slumped back down. "You…okay?"

"Define…okay," Ironhide shot back in sarcasm, something Lennox was fond of saying after he had sustained injury after a fight. A small smirk escaped Lennox's lips as he finally sat upright and then looked down at his angry wound. "Did you know him?"

"Heard the name. Madsen. If it's Ben Madsen, then he deserted the military right after Mission City. And if he's been with that Decepticon the whole time then…" his voice trailed off as he recalled the computer in the front room. "He was tracking us. You."

"Then he has joined the wrong side," Ironhide stated angrily as he studied Lennox's wounds and frowned. "You need medical attention."

"Sarah's gonna be pissed," Lennox sighed as he slowly stood up and then looked up at the steep incline they just fell down. "So much for a routine scouting trip."

"This means this area wasn't as deserted as suspected."

"No…it wasn't. Let's get back topside and see what's..."

Ironhide scooped Lennox up in his grasp and then bounded up the rocky terrain, gently depositing Lennox on the ground and then surveying the damage before them. Lennox slowly limped over toward what was left standing of the cabin and offered a small curse when he saw the computer equipment and any other signs of Bed Madsen was missing.

"Figured they wouldn't stick around."

"Shall we pursue?"

"Can you pick up their trail?"

Ironhide went silent for a second as his scanners started to search the immediate area; Lennox already looking through the small pair of binoculars that had fallen to the ground during the transformation.

"Negative. I am picking up no signals in the immediate area to tell us where Dropkick and his human have gone."

"Ben Madsen. Son of a bitch," he cursed in an undertone as his side started to throb and he offered a small wince before his stance faltered. Still in his transformed mode, Ironhide's large hand reached out and let Lennox fall into it to rest a few seconds.

"Pursuit while you are damaged is not advisable."

"I…know," Lennox huffed as his hand came away from his side with a fresh smattering of crimson. He tried to push himself up but then sank back into the metal cradle of his 'bot' and closed his eyes a few seconds. "That guy…he's trouble…and whatever he was doing up here…wasn't just some nature tending."

"Agreed," Ironhide added as he helped Lennox finally stand upright. "We need to get you to a medical facility and then home for a recon."

"Yeah...I'll call Doc Statler on the way see if I can get in and then Sarah," Lennox said ad he pulled his phone and then checked for coverage. "Closer to home. And you can tell me about that 'con' Dropkick."

Ironhide quickly transformed back into his 'alt-mode'; the passenger door opening a few seconds later to allow Lennox climb inside. He uttered another soft curse as he realized he had got some blood smatter on the black leather interior but told is 'bot' he'd more than make up for it later.

He leaned back on the seat and then stared in the mirror at the devastation they were leaving behind and realized just how fortunate they had been. His head was pounding, side and thigh throbbing and his entire frame generally aching but all he wanted to do was get in front of a computer and learn all he could about his newest enemy – their newest threat – Ben Madsen and his 'con'.

"We'll see them again," Lennox uttered as the LCD display of Ironhide's inner voice box came to life. "And next time…we better be ready."

"We will." Ironhide promised with a hint of doubt in his tone.

Both of them adding – silently – _or else._

Ironhide knew that if prepared, without gimmicks or surprises, he could easily take Dropkick one on one, but with Lennox's life at stake and the area they fought in booby-trapped, it was almost as if it was a test. But for what? What bigger threat did they both present? He feared the answer for it could mean his final demise as well as that of the human he had vowed to protect. But the one thing this ambush had taught him was that there was no such thing as a routine trip anymore; next time…they would have to be prepared.

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N:** so wanted to leave it a bit open ended and create a bit of a mystery in case anyone is interested in a bit of a longer sequel or part two but only if anyone wants another piece (still not sure if I got these guys down pat). So please do review before you go and let me know – hopefully they're still in character but with a bit more growing comradery between Lennox and Ironhide and you all liked it. Thanks so much!


	2. Who are you?

**Title: Ambushed!  
****Chapter 2 – Who are you? **

**A/N:** A BIG THANKS to everyone! So excited that you all liked the start and you are the ones that inspired me by your reviews to add more to this little adventure and am excited you wanted to know more about my OC – Ben. Hope you all like chapter 2 just as much.

* * *

_"Heard the name. Madsen. If it's Ben Madsen, then he deserted the military right after Mission City. And if he's been with that Decepticon the whole time then…" his voice trailed off as he recalled the computer in the front room. "He was tracking us. You."_

_"Then he has joined the wrong side."_

**~one year earlier, Hoover Dam, Nevada~**

He had heard Lennox's name even before the leader of the special ops team showed up in the underground bunker where they had been tasked with guarding NBE1 aka Megatron, leader of the Decepticons.

When his last tour finished with the bulk of his team being blown to bits by several IED's overseas, he was told he could honorably discharge or take a somewhat quieter post for a top secret assignment. He had no family; no wife or children to go home to, so figured why not stay in the service and do what he could to keep his homeland safe.

_'Welcome to Sector 7. As of this moment, the details of your job – can never be shared.'_

Banacheck was a square dude; Simmons just made everyone laugh. But both of them took their assignment very seriously and since the pay was good and no one was shooting at him, he decided to just immerse himself in his new world – getting to know this odd, mechanical extra-terrestrial they were commissioned to guard.

"Megatron," Ben Madsen stated as he read the small briefing report. "Is he…one of a kind?"

Simmons said nothing as he continued past. But something about a very small head tilt told Madsen that Simmons wasn't telling him the whole story. Now he had to know more. Was Earth in danger of an alien invasion? And where did this guy come from? Would they really wipe out all humanity as Banacheck intimated?

So after his shift of standing watch was over, he'd spend most of the night getting very friendly with the records clerk, named Olive, whom after a while he was able to access the ever growing collection of 'alien archives'. Only this something a bit different; they were tracking the same type of mechanical aliens already here on earth.

When she wasn't looking, Madsen copied Olive's security code and the first night she was off, snuck into the records room and then opened her computer and got to work.

"Wow lots of activity…and these guys know about it…"

But it wasn't long before another report caught his eye. "Soccent attack…" he read in an undertone. "What? Survivors…that base was decimated…by…oh wait…damn…suspected same type of alien…that…Captain Will Lennox…oh hot shot….course…saved his team…" his voice trailed off with a hint of disdain as stared at the faces of the special ops team. "Secretary of defense called them…yeah damn hotshots…big deal. Faced worse myself," he hissed, a few seconds before he spat on the floor. "This guy's no hero. Damn hot shot…just as long as they stay away from here. Don't need them."

Before Madsen closed the computer, he copied all the files on the current Alien activity and everything he could find on Will Lennox and his team. That night, his mind only offered up tormented images of a tortured past he was forced to leave behind. After reading about Lennox and the special ops adventures, his entire being longed to be back in the action, in the heat of battle, kicking ass like he had been trained for.

"LISTEN UP EVERYONE!" Simmons voice boomed to life a few days later. "We have incoming activity. Our team managed to secure another alien and he's on his way here to be detained and studied."

"Madsen!"

"Sir!"

"I want you to run security point on this."

"Whatever you need sir, I'm your man!" He could hardly express fast enough.

This is what he was waiting for; what he had been longing for. He was up for the new challenge and was looking forward to being the top man in charge of this new alien task force. But that was about to change when a few world's collided and at the urging of the Secretary of Defense, those worlds were ordered to collide a few miles beneath the hoover damn.

Soon as he heard that Lennox's team was now being invited, everything started to change inside his mind. Instead of wanting to work with the special ops leader, his inner jealousy and insecurity started to take over and he found his resentment was gaining momentum.

His dedication would be called into question; his allegiance…his loyalty and his future well-being. And it would come with surprising suddenness in a showdown in the NBE arms room over – a car!

Banacheck had ordered everyone into the arms room, to outfit all the armored cars with the sabot rounds and prepare for an incoming battle.

"Sargent Madsen," he greeted Lennox who approached him with a stern expression. Since this was his base, he had expected that Lennox would defer to his experience; but instead the special ops leader charged in like he was the one in charge. In reality he was as per the order of the Secretary of Defense, only Madsen didn't want to accept or listen to it.

_Who the hell does he think he is…_Madsen's mind inwardly snarled as he hovered a few meters away from Lennox and just silently seethed.

But it was an off handed comment that forced his anger to surge.

"Hey!" Lennox called out to Madsen who looked behind him and then back at the determined expression of Will Lennox.

"Me?"

"Yeah…can you hand me that pack behind you?"

"Sargent Madsen."

"What?" Lennox replied with a heavy sigh.

"Sargent Madsen."

"Sure…fine…" was Lennox's curt reply but that just forced Madsen's angry disdain to gain even greater momentum. But he didn't want to cause a scene so he merely tossed him the bag and continued what he was doing.

However, it wasn't long before an opportunity presented itself that would divide into two teams, those who were supposed to be united.

All hell brook loose, the Witwicky kid started to harp on Simmons about his car; Simmons started to argue back; the electricity started to flicker as Megatron started to awaken and tempers started to flare.

Then Lennox just barged in to defend the kid, shoved Simmons back against the car and the anger that had been welling up inside Ben Madsen just took over and he was the first to draw his gun and point it at Lennox who instantly drew his and aimed.

An armed standoff between two men who should have been allies.

XXXXXXXX

**~present day~**

_'Drop it…'_

"Will?"

"Yeah sorry Doc…lost in thought," Lennox huffed as his mind snapped back to reality; as he sat on the small examining table at his family's physician. "Nothing broken right?"

"No but…you came close. Rough fight?"

"Hiking in the woods," Lennox lightly smirked which turned out to be more of a grimace.

"Will…"

"I just need to go home and tell Sarah that I'm okay."

"_Hiking…right._ Well one of these days you're going to fall off a cliff or something," Dr. Statler related dryly which actually made Lennox chuckle as that is exactly what happened.

"Sure Doc…thanks."

"Anytime," the older man sighed as he wrote up a small prescription for a few pain meds and sent the younger soldier on his way.

Lennox's mind thought back to the time in the NBE1 arms room when he and Madsen had their small showdown. But after that, they all 'seemed' to rally together to join forces, head to Mission City and band together to fight the incoming horde of

Decepticons.

_"Clean bill of health?" _Ironhide asked as Lennonx hopped into the front seat of the Chevy Topkick that was _his Bot _and leaned back to just close his eyes and rest for the rest of the ride home.

"Yeah for now…just thinking back to when I first met Madsen, in the NBE hangar when Sam was trying to free Bumble Bee. He was part of a small scuffle but then seemed to bounce back. He came to Mission City but…but then I lost track of him. I figured if he was still alive after all the shooting stopped he just…went back to a post someplace. Didn't think about it anymore until now. Dropkick…you know that 'Con'?"

_"Yes. But the agitation in your voice is telling me you're hiding something," Ironhide's mechanical voice sounded through the radio face as Lennox pursed his lips at him. _

"I just…it was a fight to the death. He knew the stakes and yet he still chose to go to the other side. And good job changing the subject," Lennox lightly snickered.

_"Dropkick was loyal to whoever would pay HIM the most allegiance."_

"So…he goes to Mission City and starts to fight the Cons with the rest of us but somehow must have gotten separated and found Dropkick and what…helped him escape? And now they're buddies?"

_"That sounds like a very valid scenario."_

"But he was only a solider. He never had electronics or high tech computer training. I…unless I just glanced at his bio-sheet and missed that part," Lennox mused as they neared home. "Either way…we need to try to find them before they surprise us. Tracking my ass…he was up to something else."

Lennox's right hand gingerly touched the fresh bandage around his chest and his mind inwardly cursed. There was just something off about Ben Madsen right from the start and didn't quite get it until a few minutes ago when Ironhide hinted as to what might have drawn Madsen and the Decepticon to be allies.

_"Sarah is waiting for us."_

"Course she is," Lennox smiled as Ironhide came to a stop and he slowly got out. "Hey baby," he greeted her with a warm smile as her blond brows gently raised. She looked past him to Ironhide and notice a few fresh scrapes and dust and then looked back at her husband in wonder.

"Not as bad as it looks. Small scuffle. Nothing more."

"Uh huh…" she just shook her head as Ironhide slowly headed for the spacious, covered garage to give the two humans some 'alone time'. "Want to talk about it."

"Ran into…someone from Mission City today."

"Doesn't sound too promising. Everything okay?"

"That I'm not sure about," Lennox replied as they slowly went inside their home. "I thought after the big fight and Megatron was destroyed the rest of the 'Cons' would have retreated in defeat. Met one today…with Ben Madsen."

"You never mentioned Madsen before. Was he one of yours?"

"No…that's just it," Lennox shook his head as he looked at her in concern.

"Go. I'll call you when supper is ready."

"Thanks," he smiled as he kissed her cheek and then headed into the small office and flipped on his computer. He sent a quick email to Epps to ask if he had any info on Madsen and then started to search the Military Archives he had access to; which was somewhat limited.

But as he leaned back in his chair and let his mind drift back in time to the fight in Mission City, he couldn't help but wonder how Madsen and Dropkick met and how their traitorous partnership formed.

XXXXXXXX

At the same time Ben Madsen and his 'con' Dropkick pulled into the dark tunnel of their underground 'lair'; the door closed and locked behind them and instantly security sensors flared to life.

Once they were inside the spacious bunker, Dropkick was able to transform as Ben Madsen watched in fascination. "Ah damn bastard, we just made you perfect," Madsen hissed as his large hand gently ran over the one of the 'arms' of his battle-roughed 'con'. "At least this is an easy fix."

"You seem agitated."

"Well…I am!" Madsen huffed as he slumped down into his large leather recliner that was a few feet from his transformed bot. "Lennox…would have to be him to find us! He'll never let it go now."

"With my new cloaking technology, they won't be able to find us unless we want them to."

"It won't be long until the others have it!" Madsen stated with a small pout as he looked down at the scar on his arm.

"Do you have any regrets?" Dropkick asked, forcing Madsen to look up in wonder. "Joining yourself with me?"

"Never. Best thing that ever happened to me. Wish it had happened sooner," Madsen stated firmly as his mind travelled back in time, plunking him back into Mission City near the end of the fight when his life became intertwined with the metal being a few feet away.

XXXXXXXX

_Ben Madsen's body ached all over from the fight with the Decepticons and he found himself limping away from the battle that now raged behind him. He could hear Lennox in the near distance behind him, yelling at one of the 'cons' as he continued to pummel it with ammunitions as he slide underneath on a borrowed motorcycle._

_"Damn showoff!" He hissed as he neared what he thought was just an abandoned heap of metal and slid to the ground with a painful grunt. He touched his injured side and cursed as his hand came away with a smattering of fresh blood. _

_When he first reached Mission City, his orders were clear – shoot anything they painted green and that was it. It wasn't up to him to ask which was good and which was bad, that would be told to him. And once again he found himself in the midst of a war that he didn't agree with all the parameters of. So when the opportunity afforded him, he ducked into the shadows and started to head away from the thick of the action. _

_It seemed like forever, but no one seemed to notice or care that he was no longer fighting on the 'right side' and so figured he would just be listed lost in action and would now be forced to find another mission to attach himself to. _

_But just before he was about to get him and try to find something to drive himself out of town with, the large metal mass behind him, seemed to come to life and that caused him to gasp in surprise. _

_Madsen, instantly sprang into action, on his feet with his weapon trained and ready for another incoming fight. But he quickly noticed that the 'being' before him wasn't about to do him any harm, in fact it appeared to be injured, just as he was. _

_"Whoa…I…are you…injured?"_

_"Yes," came the soft, mechanical reply. _

_Madsen didn't have the green light to guide him and hadn't been told which were good and which were bad, so he had only his instincts and need to belong to a team to guide him. So he quickly stowed his weapon, and despite his own injuries, he slowly neared the injured 'con' and started to inspect what was wrong._

_"Okay so I'm a Youtube mechanic but…"_

_"What is…Youtube?"_

_Madsen had to chuckle as his somewhat shaking fingers started to work with the exposed wires and leaking fluid. Despite the fact that the war behind him was now winding down, Lennox and his team declaring victory and the remains of Megatron being collected, he now had renewed purpose. This was his mission – fix the injured being before him and go restart his life somewhere._

_"Okay…I think…that should do it. Can you…transform like the others?"_

_Madsen quickly stepped back as the large metal being started to straighten up and scan the area around them. A few seconds later, the large metal, with telltale battle scars, transformed into a black Chevy Silverado and the passenger door popped open. _

_"That's amazing!"_

_Madsen hesitated for a few minutes before he decided to walk a new path of his destiny – one that would in the end, ultimately be ill-fated. "So…what do I call you?"_

_"Dropkick."_

_"I'm Ben. Ben Madsen," he stated as the door with dark tinted windows closed shut, sealing him inside and slowly headed away from the rest of his former team members. From now on, he'd have a new mission, and this was now his new partner. _

_And anyone that came between them, or between him and his new mission – would be sorry._

XXXXXXXX

Lennox's computer beeped to life, forcing him to gently jolt awake and cast his weary gaze toward the bright computer screen in front of him.

"Okay Madsen…let's see who you really are…" Lennox muttered as his eyes started to scan the electronic file before him. "What…are you hiding…who's working with you? Who's feeding you that surveillance data?"

He scrolled a few lines before his eyes rested on something interesting…"What the…"

XXXXXXXX

_"You know this plan will only work if you don't engage anyone from the Mission City mission, especially Lennox!"_

"Relax…the cloaking technology is brilliant and he lost our trail. Today was a warm up. Next time…"

_"Ben…"_

"There will be a next time!" He hissed into the voice receiver of his cell phone. "There will be…" he repeated as his tone started to calm. "And next time…will be the last…for them!"

* * *

**A/N:** well? Trying to add depth and dimension to an OC is tough so I hope that I did Madsen's back story on joining the 'Cons' some justice and you all liked it. And I based this OC off the guy that Lennox stared down in the Hoover garage scene when he and Simmons were toe to toe over releasing Bumble Bee. Hope you all liked Madsen's backstory a little and please do let me know before you go (b/c I might have another twist in mind hehe). Oh and it also put a face to my OC so if you go to Youtube you can find the clip and you'll see what I used for a bit of inspiration and hope that was okay! And of course I hope you are all interested to see how they'll face off again and what the outcome might be. What started as a one shot has now grown into a little adventure and that's the power of reviews so if you want more of this adventure, keep em coming! Thanks‼


	3. Whispers and Lies

**Title: Ambushed!  
****Chapter 3 – Whispers and Lies **

**A/N:** Hey so I hope everyone is still with me as it's your reviews that helps to keep us going! Please enjoy this update!

* * *

"_So you're going back to the scene of the crime?...you know so to speak," Epps voice came over Lennox's radio early the next morning. _

"Yeah I gotta see if I can find some of that cloaking technology. We hit that thing…it was injured when they left. We saw the Silverado drive away so we damage the cloaking tech. Just…gotta find something. See what else you can find on Madsen."

_"Yeah see…that's just it. I looked and unless this guy has some powerful friends keeping his file under lock and key or he's the world's most boring human."_

Lennox gave his friend a chuckle as he looked outside at the empty, wooded landscape as they neared the scene of their ambush the day before.

"Hold up Ironhide," Lennox stated as they neared the remains of the now charred shack from the day before. As soon as he got out, Ironhide 'transformed' and started to scan the area.

"Negative for any other life forms, Human or Autobot," Ironhide relayed as Lennox pulled a pair of small, but strong binoculars and started to look at the area before him.

"Okay we need to find something…from Cybertron. You should be able to find something right?"

"Scanners are picking up something now. To your right…about ten meters ahead. Go careful. I am sensing some live ammunition under the wooded debris."

"Right…thanks," Lennox muttered as he carefully picked his way through the debris before he paused.

"What is it?" Ironhide inquired in haste, noticing a worried stance from his human.

"It's…nothing," Lennox replied slowly as his hand automatically raised to his injured side as his mind flashed a few tense fight scenes from the day before. "Just wondering how they met and how he could turn so easily."

"You said he had no family."

"Now he has Dropkick. But we haven't picked up any Decepticon activity since the fight ended in Mission City. He's gone rogue…but for what reason? There haven't been any spikes in violence or major theft. What the hell's he doing with all this advanced technology?"

"One meter ahead."

Lennox stopped his pace suddenly as Ironhide's cannons instantly sprang to life and he whirled around with his gun in hand.

"Wait!...it's a wolf…don't shoot it!"

"Scanning. No threat…to me. Possible threat to you. Shall I terminate?"

"No…just fire a warning shot."

"Hrmph, no fun."

"Yeah well…save those babies for the real baddies," Lennox smirked as his 'bot' fired off a warning shot and the curious animal ran in the opposite direction. Lennox followed Ironhide's lazer beam and soon spied a small piece of foreign technology. "What the hell…"

"That writing is Cybertonion. But the words make no sense," Ironhide relayed as Lennox neared him with the small object in his hand.

"What do they say?"

"Victory in …n…"

"N? That's it?"

"That's it."

"Okay can you scan for any other pieces?"

"One other. About twenty meters to the right. You are limping…slightly. Favoring your injured side."

"I'm fine. Just want to find Madsen and put an end to this. We don't need any rogue's running around out there unchecked."

_Come on you turncoat…where the hell are you…_Lennox's mind wondered as he started to scan the area for anything that was out of place.

XXXXXXXX

"Are you tracking them?" Madsen asked impatiently as he paced the desk of the person who was helping him.

"Patience is a virtue."

"Wasn't born with any."

"So just because Lennox showed you up in the bunker you want to kick his ass?"

"You make it sound so…cheap. It wasn't just that," Madsen replied bitterly as he neared a small window and peered out onto the street. "He left me behind. I was injured and…and Dropkick was the only one that helped me leave that damn place. Hated Lennox ever since."

"Maybe…"

"He left me to die!" Madsen shouted in contempt. "He was always the one who said you never leave a man down. He left me! I was down and he left me! He left…me. Now I want him to feel that same feeling…that same knowledge that he's…left behind. I want him DEFEATED!" Madsen shouted as he pounded his balled fist on a small table, making a small cup clatter to the floor below. "I can be patient…for that."

"Fine."

"So where the hell are they?"

"They're back at the cabin."

"Searching for any of the cloaking tech no doubt. He'll never find it. Dropkick made sure he took any fragments back with us."

"You could always ambush the family and make him come for them."

"Could. That's always a reliable plan B. But I want just Lennox to suffer. One fallen soldier to another. Just…him," Madsen huffed as he smacked one balled fist into the palm of the other.

"Okay but…how are you going to get them apart? You yourself said that without the cloaking, Ironhide's weaponry could outgun Dropkick."

"That's why we have to have the element of surprise. I need to get the upper hand…somewhere. Just a small warning."

"Well…I might have an idea."

"Tell me!"

XXXXXXXX

"What is it?"

"Hell if I know," Lennox shrugged as he and the few members of his elite team watched as Ironhide and Optimus started to inspect the small Cybertonion artifact. "But imagine if we could duplicate this stuff? Outfit our guys with it?"

"Don't you think if it was good stuff, they'd already have it? Maybe it's like…poisonous or something."

"The human Epps has a point. Although, it depends on the dosage and duration. Where did you get this?"

"From the ambush the other day," Lennox stated with a heavy frown.

"The one where you went…"

"Yeah that one!" Lennox interjected with a hiss as Ironhide's large metal eyebrows raised. "What? Ironhide and I went for a ride to try to blow off a little steam. It's allowed," Lennox tried to justify. "Just…never mind."

"Ok-ay."

"Could he have made that cloaking armor here on earth?"

"Negative. It was brought from Cyberton before the destruction."

"But if he was damaged, he'll be looking for a place to repair and replace that stuff," Lennox mused correctly.

"If he could acquire the materials, he might be able to repair himself."

"Do you have a list of…" Epps started as Optimus looked at one of the techs who printed out something and gave it to Epps. "Course you do," he concluded in sarcasm as Lennox chuckled and slapped him on the back.

Lennox peered over Epps shoulder and read the names of some of the businesses in various areas of the planet that housed the supplies that Dropkick would need to repair his cloaking technology.

"Some of these places are pretty high tech. And if this bot is the same size as Optimus then they'd need someone helping them. Not exactly like you can just hide these guys when they are transformed."

"Madsen and Dropkick are still here. Doubt he'd take the chance of taking his bot out without that cloaking material now that we are looking for them. We'll stay here and keep searching. Epps you and McBride, join up with Optimus and Hatchet and check out these places and see if they've had any visitors and what if anything was missing."

"Copy that."

Lennox made a copy of the list and then looked at Epps in wonder. "What?"

"Just watch your six on this one. This guy Madsen…he's not playing with a full deck."

Lennox nodded as he walked back to Ironhide and both of them looked at the piece of charred debris. "We need to find Madsen and fast. Before Dropkick can fix this stuff."

"Agreed. You seem…agitated again."

"You're getting a bit too observant," Lennox stated with a small frown as he looked up at Ironhide; who's large iron lips pursed. "I'm okay. I just…don't like not having the upper hand."

"Shall I put a request out for a watch for Sarah?"

"Not yet. I don't want her to freak out. I told her I wouldn't bring work home. I told her about Madsen but even still. It's a needless panic and we um…well we're trying for an…okay yeah. We're okay for now. Now sure Madsen would be stupid enough to come home. If Dropkick is there and scans for you, he knows you can take him without much effort."

The large Autobot seemed to bask under the human's compliment but at the same time, he knew that Dropkick, never shied away from a fight, instead he liked to start or finish them. He would keep a special alert out just in case.

"Okay…so this place is close by. O'Malley laboratories. We'll take that one."

"Copy that," Ironhide complied as he transformed back into the Chevy Topkick and let Lennox back inside. On the way there, Lennox read a bit more from the report that they were finally able to get clearance into another file; the next level up they were still waiting on.

"This guy is seriously messed up. One of those classified files is about military charges that he faced but were covered up."

_"Why?" Ironhide's mechanical voice came through the radio._

"He paid enough money. There are a few comments here about an insider helping him. Someone in the military? Son of a…bitch…" he lightly cursed as they neared their destination.

_"Approaching our destination. Starting to scan for any Cybertonion signatures."_

Lennox waited until Ironhide had finished his scan and then slowly got out. "Got me on the radio?"

_"Loud and clear. Still don't like you going in alone and unarmed."_

"I have a hidden piece. But I'm sure it's probably some secretary at the desk who will say nothing was taken."

_"I could always force the truth out of her."_

Lennox chuckled at the sight of the scared woman with Ironhide's massive cannons pointed at her. "No…I got this."

Lennox left Ironhide and slowly headed toward the front entrance, his dark eyes sharply narrowed as he looked around for anything that seemed out of place. But as he stepped into the small, stuffy office, he felt confident that with Ironhide's scanners on alert, he'd be okay.

"Can…I help you?" The dark haired woman asked casually.

"Yes," Lennox replied with a smile as he neared the small reception desk. There was something kind of familiar with her eyes but he couldn't quite place it and told himself not to be distracted and continue on with his mission.

"Yes. Captain Lennox," he introduced as he pulled his ID and showed it to her as she looked at it and nodded. "I'm just inquiring if you have any recent break-ins? The items taken might have seemed…odd," he stated as he pulled out a small list with two items and handed it to her.

She stared at him for a few moments before she finally nodded and gestured for him to follow her. "Yeah…we had to bins of that stuff taken. It's odd because it's been decommissioned by the military. You should know that?"

"I do. But I need to make sure."

"Alright. Follow me."

Lennox started to follow her down a small hallway, toward the end which housed what looked like a service elevator.

"Chemicals are in the sub-basement," she said as she pushed the down button and ushered for him to get inside. "You here alone?"

"No, my partner is outside in the truck. Why?" Lennox asked in wonder as the woman's expression turned serious.

"Too bad. You probably should have brought him with you."

And before Lennox could react, the steel box he was standing in started to drop at the same time the doors hissed shut, sealing him in side.

"HEY!" Lennox shouted as he tried to push the stop button, but to no avail. "Ironhide! Do you read! Ironhide!" Lennox's frantic voice called into his radio as the box came to a sudden stop which jolted him off his feet.

Lennox pulled his gun and got ready for the door to open.

"Oh come on now Captain…" a smug voice was heard over the small radio in the elevator box. "You didn't think I'd give you a fair chance did you? I NEVER GOT ONE!" Madsen shouted as Lennox tried to pry the door open. But the injury in his side quickly reminded him that he couldn't extend himself as far as he might want.

However, within seconds, the air vents above him started to fill with smoke and Lennox found himself fighting for breathable air.

"Iron…hide…"

"Your mighty bot can't help you now Captain. But don't worry…this won't be a one sided victory. I need to share that feeling."

Just as Madsen's voice died out, Lennox's legs crumpled beneath his weight and he started to fall to the floor; the drugs having completed their mission.

A few seconds later the doors hissed open and Madsen stood with a wide grin, looking down at his now captive. He quickly zip tied Lennox's wrists behind his back and started to drag the unconscious figure toward a waiting truck. But it wasn't his bot as he knew the Autobot a few levels above ground would be able to detect his signature.

"Don't worry captain…you'll see Ironhide again very soon. You'll be the bait…and when he comes to try to save you…you'll BOTH DIE!"

* * *

**A/N:** Yikes! Madsen is on the rampage! So any guesses as to who is helping Madsen? What kind of trap awaits Ironhide and will Lennox be able to warn his beloved bot before they both perish? Please do review before you go as that helps me know what you like so far and to how long to keep going! Thanks!


	4. A Cunning Trap?

**Title: Ambushed!  
****Chapter 4 – A Cunning Trap?**

**A/N: **hey everyone so I lost a bit of enthusiasm/inspiration for this story and wrestled with the idea of pulling it for good but I thought I could try to finish it and I hope whoever is still left likes this update.

* * *

Something wasn't right and he knew it. Ironhide's scanners continued to survey the area in front of the building, on the sides and then around it; nothing. Lennox had told him that he had to go into the basement to find the material they were looking for and he might be out of communication range, but both of them assumed that Ironhide's powerful sensors would be able to keep track of him no matter what.

A few minutes ago, Lennox was on his scope and a few seconds ago he just suddenly disappeared.

_"Lennox. Are you still with me?" Ironhide's worried voice asked over their communication line. "Are you there?"_

Silence.

The silence was more than a little disconcerting and it instantly set his sensors into overdrive and his feelings of concern into that of anxious worry.

_"Will?"_ He rarely used the human's first name as he felt that was too personal but in the last few days; the showdowns with Madsen, had heightened his feelings and forced him to be even more protective. He had not only made a promise to Lennox's family but also to Lennox himself – protect his life at all costs.

Ironhide's vehicle form remained in place until he spied the woman with dark hair emerge from the building, yank off a wig and toss it into a nearby waste basket. He took a picture of the now natural blond and sent it to the teams hub for processing.

_'Something's wrong,' Ironhide mused inwardly. _

Then without warning, the woman, who had neared a small car, pulled out something, turned toward him and winked. A few seconds later the world around the large Autobot exploded into fiery red.

"BOOM!"

XXXXXXXX

_"Don't worry captain…you'll see Ironhide again very soon. You'll be the bait…and when he comes to try to save you…you'll BOTH DIE!"_

Lennox's head started to pound as his body started to stir to life. Panic instantly seized him as his eyes snapped open and raced to get accustomed to his dark surroundings.

"MADSEN!" Lennox yelled as he struggled to get his wrists free. He could only curse as he slumped back in defeat and kicked at the side of the metal box he was trapped in.

"Just relax and enjoy the ride Captain," Madsen's taunting voice resounded in the black box. "You won't face the end alone."

"Yeah you said that already you ass," Lennox cursed in an undertone as he started to feel around the edges of the box with his fingers. If they were indeed going to draw Ironhide into an ambush he had to make sure he warned his 'bot' to give them both a fighting chance.

"What was the price for turning traitor Madsen? 30 dollars?" Lennox grunted as the vehicle veered sharply to the right, which sent him slamming into the left side of the box. He could only curse as he his cheek and jaw connected oddly with the metal side of the box; momentarily stunning him. His head started to pound but he told himself for the sake of his family and his metal partner.

"Ironhide…" Lennox whispered as he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to get the pounding to clear long enough for him to refocus on his escape. But as he heard Madsen's cursed muttering over the still live 'microphone' he could only assume that Ironhide had engaged sooner than expected.

XXXXXXXX

As soon as he watched the blond turn with the missile launcher in her grasp, it took only seconds for Ironhide's gears to jump into action and reverse. However, it wasn't enough for him to escape fully unscathed.

The blond could only curse in anger as she quickly got into her own vehicle and try to escape as the large military bot transformed and fire his canons in her direction. As soon as the back of the vehicle was struck and started to break up around her, she instantly pushed herself onto the ground and rolled a few meters; lying motionless in pain.

As much as Ironhide wanted to waste time interrogating her, he knew that's what it would be – a waste. His sensor's picked up a brief blip on the other side of the large structure and he instantly sped off in that direction.

She quickly picked herself up and reached for her phone with bloody fingers. _"Ben…"_

"Maggie? Where are you! Are you okay?"

_"He's on to you…" she said weakly as she slumped back down onto the pavement. "Just…watch your six…this guy's canon's pack a wallop."_

"Get yourself back to the base. You can't leave us now."

_"Copy."_

"They'll hunt her down Madsen and her death will be on YOUR HEAD!" Lennox shouted as his fingers finally rested on a jagged edge of the box. _Finally! _He inwardly cheered as he tried to position himself into a place that he could start to tear at the tough plastic keeping his wrists tightly bound.

"YOU SHUT UP!" Madsen shouted in return as Lennox actually winced in the darkness. "Family is all that matters…all that matters," he echoed in frustration.

_Come on Ironhide…run this bastard down! _Lennox inwardly growled as he continued to make useless talk with Madsen as he worked to free himself.

XXXXXXXX

Ironhide rounded the corner just in time to see Dropkick's vehicle zoom toward a tunnel and then disappear from view. He wasn't sure it was an ambush, a trap waiting to end his existence but he knew he had to pursue Lennox at all costs.

_"Optimus…" _Ironhide sent a communication to the Autobot leader but none of his Cybertronian team were within distance and might not get to help him and Lennox in time. As he expected, Optimus warned Ironhide of entering the tunnel alone and told him to stand down and wait for backup; but Ironhide reminded his leader that time was of the essence and that Madsen's hatred toward his ex-military leader might just make him do something rash – like kill Lennox and wait for Ironhide to walk into the same death trap.

As Ironhide neared the entrance to the tunnel, he paused – his metal mind in conflicted torment as he pondered how best to approach this seemingly impossible situation.

_"Ironhide…wait for backup. That's an order," Optimus's voice was heard over Ironhide's communication channel. _

As much as he knew he should obey that order, he also knew that he was out of time. He had to act. But he also had to buy them time and expose Dropkick and give Lennox a chance to escape.

In that moment an idea came to mind and he knew that while it might be his final mission, it should help to preserve Lennox's life.

_"Forgive me Will."_

XXXXXXXX

"Your 'bot' either is too afraid to come after you or just doesn't care!" Madsen's voice laughed as Lennox's lips pursed in the darkness and he paused in his efforts to free himself.

He knew that Ironhide wouldn't just charge into the unknown without a plan of attack or an escape route; plus he was sure that he'd alert Epps, the rest of his team and the rest of the Autobots. But he knew that they were all scattered about and wasn't sure that he'd live long enough for them to arrive in time for his rescue.

But just before he could get his wrists totally free, the vehicle he was travelling in came to a sudden halt and his agitation started to soar. He tried to get the plastic off faster, but started to cut some of the tender skin around the hard, plastic edging and instantly halted.

Within seconds, the world around him started to twist and contort and he found himself tumbling into the air, falling toward the ground and then landing on a hard, dark floor with a painful thud.

"Don't ever talk about my family like that!" Madsen shouted as he kicked Lennox in the stomach and then glared down in anger.

"Enough," Dropkick warned in a calm town as Lennox looked up at him with a painful wince. "We need him alive. Alive bait is far more enticing than dead."

"You'll never beat Ironhide," Lennox warned. "NEVER!" He shouted in anger as Madsen kneeled down beside him, grabbed a handful of short, dark hair and jerked his head painfully upright. Lennox spat some bloody saliva at Madsen before Madsen's fist pounded into his already bruised cheek and jaw.

Dropkick watched in silent admiration as Lennox continued his defiance as Madsen finally stepped back in heated anger.

"Take him to the cage. Ironhide will be here shortly," Dropkick instructed as he turned and looked at the computer screen that showed Ironhide's location in conjunction with theirs.

Lennox glanced at the screen, which showed the layout of the area he was in and knew he had to somehow get free and warn Ironhide before he walked into a trap that would doom them both – for good.

"You know you won't walk away from this," Lennox stated as he tried to jerk his arm free of Madsen's grasp. But a swift punch to his recovering injury forced him to gasp in pain and falter in his steps.

"Keep it up Captain. Give me another reason to keep going," Madsen goaded as Lennox's dark eyes narrowed in disdain. "That smug arrogance will soon be wiped off this earth."

"Who's helping you Madsen? Who was the woman? You weren't married."

"Wouldn't you like to know! I'll take that secret to the grave. But you'll be going there first," Madsen stated as they neared a large, dimly lit room. Madsen gave Lennox a hard shove and then pulled his weapon and pointed it right at him.

"This part of the plan?" Lennox asked angrily as Madsen cocked the trigger and shrugged. "Trust me…pissing off a 'bot' is never a good idea."

"Goodbye Captain Lennox. Your beloved bot is next."

But at the same time, Ironhide's plan started to be put into motion.

Madsen pulled the trigger just as the area around them at first went dark and then started to explode around them.

"IRONHIDE! NOOOO!"

* * *

**A/N:** Oh yikes! One more chappy to wrap this little adventure up. So any thoughts on who's really helping Madsen? Please do review before you and thanks so much!


	5. Winning the War?

**Title: Ambushed!  
****Chapter 5 – Winning the War?**

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Hope everyone is staying safe and following procedures! Since they were playing Transformers movies over and over I was newly inspired to add to this story and hope you all like this ending! Thanks everyone.

* * *

She knew she couldn't leave him; he was the only family she had. At one time her ideals were clear and her mind wasn't conflicted. She had been the first to detect the first hack; and it was something that, in that moment, she was proud of. She never had any qualms about breaking the law or using less than legal or even moral means to get what she needed to get done, so when something happened after their trip to the Hoover Dam, she didn't think twice about making another choice.

_'Megs…where are you?'_

_'Ben! Why do you sound…where are you?'_

_'Megs…'_

_'Hoover Dam. Are you still in Mission City?'_

_'They left me…I'm injured and…they left ME!'_

_'What? Who did?'_

_'Lennox and his team…Lennox…he gave the order…to pull out…oh Go…oh wait…what the he…lll!'_

_'Ben? Ben!'_

_'There's…waittt…..'_

_Silence…gasping…mechanical movements…_

_'Ben? Ben! Answer me! Are you hurt?'_

_'Yes. Megs…I'm…I'm inside one of them. One of the Bots. It's a uh…just come and help me. Please. This Bot saved my life. We have to help him. I can help him but I can't…do it alone.' He paused with a slight wheeze. 'Please Megs…you're the only family I have left. All we have…left is each other.'_

_'You know I'll help you. Where are you going?'_

_'I'll text you the coordinates. It'll be our new…base. And then…then we need to plot our revenge.'_

_'Ben…'_

_'Revenge! This war is over Megs…now we gotta choose another side and I need you on this side with me. Please?'_

_'I'll be there.'_

Her brother didn't tell her in that moment that the Bot he was with was a Decepticon. She met it first but knew that if it had saved her brother's life, it was worth her time and loyalty to help. And that's what she did. With her computer skills and his military prowess, the three of them would become a new formidable foe. However, she worried that her brother's need to take down Lennox at any cost; would cost all of them what they held most precious – their lives and she wasn't about to let that happen.

She pushed herself up off the pavement, shoved her bloody phone into her pocket and limped toward a place in the shade and then pulled out a small electronic device.

"Come on Ben…get out of there NOW! Let me bring the earth down on top of them!"

XXXXXXXX

_"Goodbye Captain Lennox. Your beloved bot is next."_

_But at the same time, Ironhide's plan started to be put into motion._

_Madsen pulled the trigger just as the area around them at first went dark and then started to explode around them. _

_"IRONHIDE! NOOOO!"_

Lennox had only seconds to try to get as far away as possible as the world around them started to rain down all sorts of debris. He dropped his shoulder, rammed it into Madsen as the two of them staggered to the ground in a jumble of arms and legs.

Lennox let out an angry growl as he felt the hard plastic slice into the folds of his skin before they finally slid off and he was free. He twisted himself around and tried to grab at Madsen's feet as Madsen tried to make his escape. But before his hands could reach their mark, his brain picked up the distinct sounds of metal on metal and knew he had to get to the other room to see exactly what other devices Madsen had waiting for them.

But he didn't have to wait too long as a few seconds later the air was punctuated with a large BOOM followed by a great SWOOSH of air that flung him backward into a cement call; his body crumpling to the ground.

_"I WIN IRONHIDE!" _

"No…" Lennox gasped as he squinted into the darkness before him and cursed. He didn't hear the sounds of the two large metal warriors in action and Madsen was nowhere to be seen.

He pushed himself up to his feet and slowly staggered toward the gaping hole in the floor above.

"Iron…hide…come in…" Lennox ragged voice tried as he coughed in bits of dust and ash. Just as he reached the hole and looked up, he gasped in horror as his beloved 'Bot' lay beside the hole not moving. "IRONHIDEEE!" He yelled just as Madsen's body slammed into his.

"You can't help him now Lennox!" Madsen shouted as he tried to land a hard blow on Lennox's jaw.

But Lennox, driven on by pure rage, landed a hard left elbow to Madsen's jaw, which jerked his head upright and allowed Lennox to twist out of his grasp. Lennox's bloody hands started to claw at the jagged pieces of cement and rebar as he tried to get to the surface to help his Cybertronian guardian.

_"Ironhide…come…in…"_

The large metal eyelids started to flutter as the voice of his human resounded in his head over and over. He had to keep going…had to keep going for them…had to keep them safe and not give up. It wasn't in him to just lay down and accept defeat.

"You're still trying?" Dropkick's smug voice taunted as he bounded toward the fallen Autobot. But just before Dropkick could render a prone Ironhide anymore damage, the large iron fist hurled upward and harshly connected with the large metal boot which instantly made the Decepticon stumble forward. Ironhide rolled out of the way just as Dropkick clanged to his knees.

Madsen twisted his body around, kicked at Lennox's mid-section which forced him to falter and stumble backwards. Madsen pulled himself free, pushed himself upward to his knees and dashed toward the start of a dark tunnel.

Despite his aching frame, Lennox pushed himself upright and squinted into the darkness ahead of him. But at the same time his mind was torn as he heard Ironhide calling for him.

"Ironhide!" Lennox shouted as he raced toward the entrance of the tunnel. He pulled his phone in the process and could only curse when he looked at the busted electronic in his grasp before he uttered an angry growl and shoved the device into his pocket.

He reached the start of the tunnel but another blast from the powerful canons from his 'bot' rocked the area around him and he found himself tumbling back to the ground on his hands and knees. "Mad…sen! MADSEN!" Lennox shouted in anger as he tried to pull at pieces of debris so he could follow his current nemesis.

_"Lennox! Get out of there! Dropkick is going to blow up the whole area!'_

He knew, that himself and his bot, as soldiers, weren't keen on letting enemies get away, but he had a family to think about so without wasting another second on it, Lennox turned and raced toward the large gaping hole in the floor a few meters from him.

_"Hurry!"_

Lennox spied Ironhide's open palm awaited and it was only mere seconds before he jumped into the open metal area and it closed around his vulnerable frame and scooped him out of the hole and rolled toward the right before the ground around all of them started to disintegrate.

_"Hang on!"_

"AHHHHH!" Lennox called out as his body was tossed and turned as Ironhide's large frame jerked and jolted with the blasts. But Ironhide wasn't one to just accept any kind of defeat and so he fired off a few of his canons which forced Dropkick to fall back and try to regroup.

But in the fury of battle, and hidden among the dust and smoke, Dropkick turned to see his human counterpart stagger from the tunnel and nearly collapse. He was torn with finishing off his enemy and the duty to care for the human in his charge. The latter won out.

"Dropkick…help…me…" Madsen managed as he forced himself upright just as the transformed vehicle neared, hopped into the passenger seat and collapsed from sheer exhaustion. He pushed himself upright and turned to see Ironhide recover and instantly narrowed his gaze.

"We _will_ meet again!" Madsen hissed as he quickly pulled his phone and called his sister. "Meg…you there?"

_"Ben! Oh thank God! Where are you?"_

"On the way home. See you soon."

_"Is Lennox dead? His Bot?"_

"No. But that just means we'll regroup and wait for another chance. The last chance!"

_"Okay…hurry."_

Lennox rolled onto the charred ground beside his bot and felt his chest aching as it slightly heaved up and down. His watery eyes squinted shut as he tried to get up but then flopped back down and remained in place. "Ironhide…you…okay?" He asked in pain as he managed to sit upright.

_"I am still…functioning."_

Lennox cracked a half smile that quickly turned to a grimace as he quickly looked around for any sign of Madsen and Dropkick. "Did they…escape?"

_"For now."_

He admired the determination in Ironhide's mechanical tone but knew that with Dropkick's ability to shield himself from Autobot scanning technology and Madsen's knowledge of the military, finding them again wouldn't be that easy. And if he did find them again, he feared the next time would be even worse than this time. _And who exactly was the woman helping him?_

"Can you…transform?"

Ironhide paused for a few moments, which made Lennox fear that his beloved bot was permanently damaged. But a few seconds later, the Chevy Topkick appeared and he was able to get himself inside and they were on their way to the doctor, so he could get himself fixed up and then get home.

On the way there, he called Epps who was with the Optimus and gave him the somber update. "We'll get him next time," Lennox vowed before he hung up and closed his eyes.

XXXXXXXX

"Will? Will!" Sarah shouted as she stood in the doorway with her mouth agape as she stared at her husband who slowly got out of Ironhide's passenger side and limped toward her. "What happened?" She asked in shock as she took in his battered appearance. "Will…"

"Madsen…he got away," Lennox huffed as he managed to get up the stairs and then turned and looked back at Ironhide, who also showed signs of damage from battle.

"Is he…okay?" Sarah asked in concern, knowing how her husband and the mechanical alien had bonded. Now, seeing the large being so near defeat, also made her heart ache.

"He will be. I'll get to him…tomorrow," he signed as he looked at her with a small smile. "Was too close today," he whispered as he held her close and allowed himself to bask in the warmth her frame was giving to him.

"Come on…hot shower and a hot meal and then rest. Don't argue with me."

"Given up on that long ago," Lennox gently smirked as he looked back at Ironhide, who lingered a few moments before he slowly rolled into the covered garage and the door was closed. He limped into his home, his body wanting to shut down but his mind racing and agitated.

He glanced at his reflection in the mirror and grimaced before his fists curled. He had met an enemy in battle but had he won? They ran but not from defeat; to regroup and plan for another meeting. And there would be one – of that he was sure.

Lennox looked down at the little Autobot crest on his desk and picked it up and shook his head. "Next time Madsen…next time we meet…you will lose. I promise you that."

With that he told himself, now was the time to get washed up and get into the family room to spend time with the most important things in his life; his family.

**THE END?**

* * *

**A/N:** okay so I did waffle a bit on ending this for good or keeping it a bit open ended but figured Madsen is too good a baddie and along with his sister and his Bot make a good baddie team so I kept them alive this time. Not sure about next hehe but please do review before you go b/c right now (being isolated) some love would be much appreciated‼ thank you everyone!


End file.
